


Fantasy

by legendarypieceoffic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Humanstuck, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misogyny, Murder Fantasy, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypieceoffic/pseuds/legendarypieceoffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caliborn entertains a fantasy while hiding from his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

The Bastard has been drinking again. It is a pity, since Dirk was going to be online tonight. And maybe. He would draw you a little something... tender. And maybe. You would watch anime together, like "bros" do. You cannot leave the cupboard, however. It is against the rules to be visable when the Bastard is drinking. Sometimes, you think that if the Bastard would find your sister instead of you. Then maybe it would be her feeling his belt against her skin. It warms the inky depths of your blackened heart. To think that just once, your sister would be the one getting pinned to the bed. Or spending hours in the bath trying to scrub his stink from her body. Of course, that would never happen. Because she is not bad at learning things. Like you. Since you will never be smart like her. Your only use is as his plaything.  
  
When you prove them all wrong, the Bastard will be the first one to die. You will laugh as you slit his throat. And watch him bleed out as he regrets ever saying you were worthless. The Bitch would be the next one to die. When you were young and stupid, you used to think she might protect you. But she was weak. A useless slut, like all the bitches are. She did nothing but cry like a dumb cunt while he hurt you. You will shoot her in the eyes. So that she can cry forever. Your stupid ugly sister might kill herself if you are lucky. You saw her making herself throw up yesterday. So you wrote 'chunky fat-ass whore' all over her shitty drawings. Maybe if she keeps cutting herself. She will cut off all the lard. And instead of being a fat dumb ugly bitch. She will just be be a dumb ugly bitch instead.  
  
When all of the worthless idiots are dead. You will kill your teacher. For calling you stupid. And giving you grades that make the Bastard angry. And then, you will kill the green-text in the ugly shorts. And the red-text with the inferior eye-wear. For taking the attention. Of the only human who is somewhat kind of tolerable. And when all of them are dead. Dirk will finally spend all his time with you. And he will draw you porn. Not the stupid, shitty, bad kind of porn. That is the kind of thing that the Bastard likes. And it only ever ends in pain that never goes away. But he will draw two people. Hugging? Like people who really fucking love each other do. And maybe. You feel weird just thinking about it. He will give you a hug? And tell you that he is your bro. And he will be a strong confident male. And he would never step aside and cry. And do nothing. While the Bastard keeps hurting you.


End file.
